Memoria de Pluma
by Tsukiyaminokaze
Summary: A sequel to Notes of a Sonata...Suzume's back, but she's a different being! how can she become human again? read to find out!


**Tsukiyami**: Okay...this sequel is a little bit more fantasy-ish than Notes of a Sonata...so this may not sound as believeable as the first fanfiction...okay onto the story!! and i use a LOT of latin, but i put a number in parenthesis next to it, so you can still understand it. Also, i don't take latin, so i don't think it's gonna make much sense to you latin speakers.

J-rock is Japanese Rock

* * *

The Feather of the Tail

_The end of the end is the beginning of something wonderful_...

Suzume opened her eyes slowly. '_W-where am I?_' she thought, '_Am I dead?_' She looked around cautiously. Darkness flooded her vision. Suddenly, white orbs conjugated and formed a blinding figure. Suzume shielded her eyes until the light subsided. She opened her eyes and a figure with white wings materialized. Her eyes widened.

"M-mom...?" she whispered, "Is that really you?"

The woman smiled and opened her arms, as if encouraging an affectionate hug. Suzume all but tackled the white figure.

"Oof...Suzume, you've grown!" said her mother, "And yes, you are dead. But I knew what you are thinking. 'How can I still breathe? And why is my heart still beating?' right?"

Suzume touched her chest. Indeed there was a faint, but steady, thump. She looked questionably toward her mother.

"Come, " Said Suzume's mother, "We have a lot to talk about."

They walked around the dark abyss , but they saw nothing.

"There is no such thing as one universal Heaven," Explained Suzume's mother, "Heaven is what the soul dreams about at night and each day of living heightens this dark room. Your Heaven is what you've been dreaming about."

"But I stopped dreaming after I got diagnosed with tuberculosis..." Muttered Suzume.

"That may be true..." sighed her mother, "But you still thought, right? And everyday, you still lived, right?"-she motioned into the darkness-"Welcome to your Heaven."

As soon as Suzume's mother had said those four words, the room illuminated, showering sparks everywhere, as if it was the Fourth of July. There were J-rock posters everywhere. Although the room was painted pink, it could have hardly been seen behind the posters. On the shelves were stacks of CD's and DVD's. In her closet were band T-shirts, signed by the band members, and many designer jeans.

"O-oh my gosh..." said Suzume.

* * *

Suzume and her mom each sat on a chair. They were chatting quietly until Suzume's mom asked, "Suzume, what was it like? After I died, that is..." 

"Well, it was hard. Dad started drinking and I was so scared that I came to Japan to validate your insurance so Dad was safe." explained Suzume, "But while I was climbing onto the airplane, I saw that my childhood friend Suou Tamaki was sitting next to me, and we caught up on the plane. While the plane was landing, Tamaki told me that I should go to college with him and his friends. I couldn't say no to him, so I activated the insurance for Dad and cancelled mine"-Her mother frowned-"If Tamaki knew that I was sick, he probably would've sent me to the best hospital in Japan. I knew I was going to die, so why shouldn't I be able to live before that happens? So, I met all of Tamaki's friends and they became friends with me and I became one of theirs. I--"

Suzume started to cry.

"I miss them so much!! I miss Haruhi's optomistic moods. I miss Tamaki's funny moments. I miss Hikaru and Kaoru's jokes. I miss seeing the love between Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. But most of all, I miss Kyouya's smile..." she sobbed.

Suzume's mom looked down.

"Do you really want to see them?" she asked and Suzume nodded, "Would you give up your human form to be able to see them again?" "uh-huh..." complied Suzume, "I'd do anything to be able to see their faces again..."

"Very well," sighed her mom, "Come with me. There is only one way to be resurrected into the human world. You must toss your human soul into the Well."

Suzume nodded and they walked to the Well. Magical stars shimmered around the century-aged well. A plaque was plaed in front of it and read, "_Behold ye immortal beings a gateway to both life and death. Seraphs, plunge thy heart at rest._" Suzume took one last look at her mom and then faced the old well. She placed her hands on the rim and instantly, she felt Latin, the ancient language of the Angels, flow through her blood.

She murmured "**liberatio ego de is ea id angelus penna quod mutatio ego intro quendam ille illa illud vere volatilis ...abeo ego decumbo una pennipotenti ut enim exsisto ultra quas homo hominis orbis terrarum. Libero ego de mei lingua itaque annuo ego desiderium**"(1)

Mystical stars encircled Suzume and plunged her into darkness once more. As a single tear rolled off Suzume's mom's cheek, her daughter flew into the night and achieved her wish.

* * *

(1)- Suzume says, "Release me from these angel wings and transform me into one that truly flies. Change me into a bird that can roam on the human world. Liberate me of my language and grant my wish."

uhm...it's pretty good, right? i guess that it's gonna be pretty darn long


End file.
